Head over heels
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: Fionna got a Fever! And who is there to save her? Her thrusty vampire friend Marshall Lee! Firs one-shot of Fiolee! Or probably first one-shot songfic! Sorry if the story is confussing! R &R and some critics much apreciated!


_Huff… Huff…_

The wind_ whooshed_ as a long golden river waved at her back. The darkness engulfing all that was called the earth, bringing with itself critters and the sounds of creatures of the night. The woods seemed less and less friendly at the moment. The rumbling in the air grew closer, causing a bit of panic on the poor girl.

Fionna, the blond adventuress, began to plan her next destination, which was her best friend's house. On the way, the rain caught up with her, drenching her in water and cold. '_In a few minutes,_' she thought to herself '_I'll reach safety_'.

~~~~~**S.C**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Hmm… I should turn on the tv and check those old shows I got in DVD…_'

The black haired young adult was floating around his blue living room to find a DVD that he might like. Finally deciding on one, he took it out and placed it inside the TV to view it. Just by the middle of watching the programs that were recorded in it, a knock came from the door. Wondering in his way he opened the door and gasped a bit.

"Fionna?"

The girl in front of him was all wet, her hair cascaded down her hair in a bit messy way, just like her blue shirt and mini skirt. Her backpack held her bunny ear that was full of water and needed some wringing out. Her cheeks were a rosy color and her eyes were a bit distant…

"Marshall… Your house was closest… and the rain…"

"shut up , Fi…!" he placed his cold hand in her forehead, already knowing the results; Fever. "Fionna, you have a fever, come in!"

But it was to no much avail, because right there, the girl collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~**N.D.**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hrgn."

Fionna opened slowly her blue eyes to have a cold towel fall from her forehead as she got up, since she didn't recognize her surroundings at the instant. '_Purple walls and sheets, a red couch in the corner, picture of jesus, the wooden closet. Ah! Now I know where I am! I'm at—'_

"Yo. You're awake!"

The vampire boy came floating from the small opening on the floor, with some cherries and strawberries. Smiling a bit he reached his bed where the blond girl sat and offered her some food, since she just got better.

"How much time have I've been out…?"

"Probably for a month…"

"What?" the strawberry she had fell from her hand and into the bed

"Just kidding!" he took out his forked tongue, "Only for a few hours… I guess It was like for… 48 hours."

"WHAT!"

"Kidding! It was actually eight hours."

"Oh… Cake must be worried…"

"Not as worried as I got! Fionna, why were you so late out of your house? And alone…"

"Um… Getting beat up by a Cyclops… and later getting wet by the rain… and my house was far away…"

"Fine… Do you need a phone?"

"Yes please! To call Cake!"

Marshall told her to wait for a minute and went down through the porthole. He came back in a few minutes, and while Fionna marked the numbers, he began to play with her hair. Annoyed, she pushed him away and to leave her be as she talked with cake. Pouting, The raven haired boy went and took his guitar, which was besides the bass-axe that he had already was his signature.

Drifting in the air, he strummed in his guitar to get some inspiration. Receiving none, he looked at the girl in his bed, whom he took care while she as sick… and has loved thought the years, in a secretly way… Finally, remembering one song, he began to sing it:

"_Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say"_

Hearing her friend's voice sing, she looked back from the fish phone to Marshall. She always liked how he sang and made her a bit forget about the world.

"_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again"_

'_Hm… I wonder who he's talking about…' _ Fionna smiled and kept talking in the back with cake but hushed and a bit distracted with Marshall.

"_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

"_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again"_

'_Aww… that's cute'_ Cake screamed at her ear. And she turned it off as she gazed at her vampire friend.

"_I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
Now I'm_

"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
Oh! Lovebug again"

Marshall snapped out of his trance when he heard clapping behind him. The Vampire King blushed slightly in his pale blue skin and sheepish grin. After some praising from the girl he "liked liked". And still, she was oblivious.

"So, to who do you dedicate that song to?"

And this was how he exploded.

"WHAT? After I sing to you this sappy song thinking that you might like it and probably even return the feelings I got for you, you still don't get it? Fionna, I love you! I've loved you for over a year or two now! I've watched you grow and how you've gotten independent from your sister, which makes me want to be more closer to you so I could protect you! I've been wanting to—"

His rant was stopped by the blond girl's lips crashing into his. At first, his eyes widened but he left his defense down and enjoyed her sweet strawberry flavored lips with his. When she separated a bit, she smirked at him, making him a bit confused.

"I love you too Marshall Lee… just that I couldn't bring myself to say so."

And so, they spent their day taking a break from strangling pixies and running with wolves, to watching now a bit of Futurama and cuddling. All was peaceful until our dear Vampire King had to break some news to our adventuress;

"Fi, just wanted to tell you that…. I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss yesterday." He slumed a bit expecting a fight after catching a glimpse from the love of his life

"Oh… well, at least now I know I wasn't having a dream through those eight hours…"

And so, they continued watching the episode from which Leela find's her parents, with a laughing blonde at the Vampire's side.

…Let's not hope they kill each other shall we?

* * *

Hey there fanfictioners and fiolee fans! I was bored at home watching futurama, and I was initially thinking on doing this with futurama, but then I thought "Doesn't fit with it, maybe with adventure time! Marshall and Fionna!" And so from this came this. Hope you liked it!

**Notes:** I change the room from pink to blue. 'Cause it seemed more manly than Marcie's room. And I wrote this bored and watching Futurama! So I had half my attention here and half at the program from Netflix! Have fun!

**NOTE 2**: If you don't know the song, the song is "Lovebug" from the Jonas Brothers. Personally I didn't like the band nor their songs... until one of my best guy friends started singing that song in a concert and after much criticizing the song got stuck un my head for over two months or more. So bare with me!


End file.
